Bedsores also called pressure sores or pressure ulcers are injuries to skin and underlying tissue resulting from prolonged pressure on the skin. Bedsores generally happen to a patient who has limitations on moving their body such as paralysis patient, and the skin and underlying tissue are pressured and have ulcers due to poor blood circulation. Thus, turning and re-positioning the patient in the bed to keep the skin free from exposure to urine and stool become very important. For taking care of this kind of patient, a nurse or caregiver needs to turn or re-position the patient in every 1 to 2 hours.
However, frequently re-positioning the patient puts a huge strain to the nurse or caregiver, and when the bed needs to be cleaned or disinfected, it may need more labors. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for an anti-bedsore bed to overcome the problems presented above.